College Life
by Agent Ukiya
Summary: Shun and Ruriko are already college students. Will they survive or not? Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy! please R&R.
1. Prologue

**College Life**

By: Agent Ukiya

May 6, 2005

Author's note: My 1st GK fic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GK.

Summary: After their HS life. The some members of the GK team have to move on to College. Will this stage take relationships to another level? Please RnR.

* * *

**Chapter I: Prologue**

One day at Todai University...

Shun: oh man! Where on earth is my classroom!

Suddenly, Shun saw a beautiful girl with a bright yellow ribbon carrying a lot of books.

Shun: _Rurippe...? I thought she was studying at London?_

Then a guy which actually looks like Ukiya (only more cooler compared to him) eventually stood infront of her.

Guy: Hi! You must be an exchange student. Are you?

Ruriko: leave me alone.

She ignored the guy and continued walking.

Guy: do you have a Boyfriend?

All of a sudden, she stopped walking.

Ruriko: yeah. So what?

Guy: what school is he in?

Ruriko: I don't know. He never told me anything.

Guy: hey! I suggest you break-up with him and be my girlfriend instead.

Ruriko: no way! You? My boyfriend? You got to be kidding me.

Guy: no. I'm serious.

Ruriko: Just don't bother me ok?

As soon as Ruriko was about to walked out, the guy suddenly pulled her and tries to kiss her. Just in the nick of time, Shun threw a piece of paper at him. That made him pretty angry.(uh-oh. Shun is in big trouble.)

Shun: Hey! You better quit messing with my Rurippe!

Ruriko: _Shun...?_

Guy: and who are you suppose to be?

Shun: well, I'm Shun Ukiya. The most handsome and confident student at Tategami high.

Ruriko: _oh brother..._

Guy: (laughs) yeah right. How are you related to her anyway?

Shun: I'm her boyfriend. Right Rurippe?

Ruriko: r-right.

Guy: you'll pay for what you did earlier dude!

Shun: try me, punk!

The corridor was filled with noise. Some students yell "fight! fight! fight!". Then a teacher approached the two boys and asked them a question.

Teacher: DK, what's going on here?

DK: nothing ma'am.

Teacher: are you trying to pick a fight with new students?

DK: nope.

Teacher: is this true?

Shun: you're lying! You're even forcing my girlfriend to break-up with me!

DK: alright! Alright! I admit it! I am trying to kick this guy's butt. He was so annoying!

Shun: maybe you're the one who's annoying!

Teacher: silence! Since you're still a freshmen, you won't go to detention. As for you DK, the principal wants to have a word with you about this.

DK: but...

Teacher: no buts! Come with me!

DK: you're going to pay kid! As soon as I get out, we're going to take it to the top.

Shun: ok! See ya' later! Loser!

He laughs so hard that he thinks he's some kind of a tough guy in school. (how pathetic…!)

Ruriko: wow! Thanks for saving me Shun!

Shun: no problem Rurippe! Wait a sec; I thought you were studying in London right now?

Ruriko: no. I took several tests but I failed the English test. I guess I had a little trouble with English.

Shun: oh. I see. That's why you moved back here.

Ruriko: yup!

Shun: (looks at his watch) oh darn! I have to go and find my classroom! See ya' later Rurippe! (Leaves Ruriko)

Ruriko: bye!

Classroom…

While the teacher was explaining about the school rules, another teacher interfered saying there will be a new student joining their class.

Teacher: there will be a new-comer in our class today. Miss, Please introduce yourself.

Ruriko: Hi! I'm Ruriko Ikusawa from Tategami high. It's a pleasure to meet you all!

Shun: Rurippe..?

Ruriko: Shun...?

Teacher: hold on, do you each other?

Shun: we sure do.

Teacher: then, you two should sit together. Is that fine with you Ms. Ikusawa?

Ruriko: yes ma'am.

The teacher continued her discussion. Shun and Ruriko were always busy talking.

Shun: what are you doing here? You were supposed to be in a different class.

Ruriko: yeah. I was transferred here.

Shun: great! Now we have a sniveler in our class!

Ruriko gave Shun a painful punch on his shoulder. (too painful to regret his mistake)

Ruriko: I'm not a sniveler!

Teacher: Ms. Ikusawa, is there something wrong?

Ruriko: none ma'am. Please do continue.

The teacher continues explaining again. Their classmates stare at them thinking that they're a cute couple. (How interesting!)

Shun: why is everyone staring at us?

Ruriko: I have no idea.

Shun: is it something we did?

Ruriko: I think so…

Shun: what could it be then…?

To be continued...

* * *

Author: was it nice? If you have reviews in mind, please post some. Positive or Negative, it's ok. Negative reviews can help me a lot though. 


	2. Chapter II:Rumors

**College Life**

By: Agent Ukiya

May 9, 2005

Author: Chapter 2 is here! Have Fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own GK.

Summary: Ruriko and Ukiya's college experience. Part 2

* * *

Three months have passed since the beginning of the new school year, Shun and Ruriko has become one of the most popular students in Todai University. Not to mention, the newest couple in their league. Every time they walk down the hallway, other people always see them holding hands. Even teachers. But it seems ok to them. Anyway, the students in the higher level (sophomores, juniors and seniors) heard so much about them that they even try to spread rumors around the school. Luckily, freshmens ignored it. But there was more than one gossip that wasn't successfully left out... 

**Chapter II: Rumors**

It was dismissal time, Shun and Ruriko decided to go home early to do their history project.

Street...

Ruriko: I can't believe we actually became popular in just three months! It's so amazing!

Shun: I agree. I mean, I never became so well-known in a school before.

Ruriko: really?

Shun: yeah. Unlike you, you were a star in our school last year.

Ruriko: you know, to tell you the truth, I don't like being popular.

Shun: huh? why?

Ruriko: because, people who are jealous of you will try to spread rumors about you in the school. Things that aren't true.

Shun: now that's scary.

Ruriko: I know. We'll just be a bit careful, ok?

Shun: gotcha!

While they were talking, Kaoru and Fei were also going in the opposite direction towards them.

Fei: hey look! Isn't that Ukiya and Ruri?

Kaoru: where?

Fei: over there. Walking together like a couple.

Kaoru: it is them.

Fei: c'mon! Let's go check them out.

Meanwhile...

Shun: so, for our history project, who are we going to research on?

Ruriko: I'll think of it first.

Shun: take your time Rurippe.

9 seconds later...

Ruriko: darn it! I can't think straight.

Shun: how come?

Ruriko: BECAUSE YOU KEEP ON CALLING ME RURIPPE!

Shun: oh sorry...

Suddenly, they heard two girls calling them from a distance.

Fei: Ruri! Ukiya! Hey!

Shun: wait, that sounds like--

Ruriko: it's Fei and Kaoru.

Fei: hi Ruri! It's been a while.

Ruriko: ...yeah.

Kaoru: Ruriko? Is that really you?

Ruriko: yes.

Kaoru: but, I thought you were supposed to be in London by now.

Ruriko: no. I failed.

Fei and Kaoru: WHAT? YOU FAILED?

Ruriko: y-yup...

Fei: what subject Ruri?

Ruriko: English. I failed by 2 points.

Fei: oh shoot...

Kaoru: so close...

Ruriko: tell me about it...

Fei: what a bummer...

Shun: by the way, Kaoru, how's Tategami high?

Kaoru: it's going great! You two are so popular around the campus especially in the fourth year.

Shun: really?

Kaoru: no doubt about it! They kept on talking about you two.

Shun: wow! I thought we were only famous in Todai.

Fei: you guys are famous in Todai? What for?

Shun: well, I'm the most handsome and confident guy ever while Rurippe is the most smartest sniveler.

Ruriko delivered a very painful kick at Shun in his knee.

Shun: ouch! What did I do?

Ruriko: I TOLD YOU ALREADY ABOUT A MILLION TIMES THAT I'M NOT A SNIVELER!

Shun: yeah right...

Ruriko: (sticks out her fist) there's more where that came from! Do you still want one more?

Shun: no thanks. I had enough for one day.

Ruriko: good. _Wise guy eh? I thought you were only a stupid guy._

Fei: hey! You two aren't answering my question.

Ruriko: huh? What was your question again?

Fei: why are popular in Todai?

Ruriko: I'm not quite sure what it is...

Fei: just try Ruri.

Ruriko: I think it's the most popular couple in the first year.

Fei: how sweet...

Kaoru: most popular couple huh? So, that's what my classmates were talking about earlier. Most popular couple in the first year. Shun Ukiya and Ruriko Ikusawa. Awesome!

Ruriko: (laughs softly then looks at her watch) uh-oh! It's getting a little late. We have to go.

Fei: ok! See 'ya.

Kaoru: hold on a minute. Commander asked me a favor to tell you to pay him a little visit.

Shun: alright! leaves Ruriko and runs away

Ruriko: where are you going?

Shun: to the base. Where else?

Ruriko: what about our project.

Shun: I'll just catch up, ok?

Ruriko: (takes a deep breath) oh boys...they always act like him. Besides, he even forgot something. That moron.

Kaoru: we'll be seeing you later Ruriko!

Ruriko: ok bye!

* * *

Author: That second to the last statement that Ruriko mention awhile ago means Shun forgot to give her a kiss. Ok? Just to make things clear. Please keep reading! (p.s Ruriko is so OOC here right? Sorry about that.)

* * *

AEGIS base... 

Shun: commander!

Shirei: captain Ukiya! What brings you here?

Shun: nothing. Just want to pay a little visit.

Shirei: I see. How's college?

Shun: great...yeah...I think...

Shirei: where's agent Ikusawa?

Shun: doing our history project.

Shirei: what? You asked a girl to do your project all by herself?

Shun: sort of...

Shirei: captain, you shouldn't do that you know. Give respect and do that project with her.

Shun: alright...

Shirei: and besides, you like her don't you?

Shun: yeah. I gotta go now. Do we have a new mission?

Shirei: no, but you have one.

Shun: what? That's completely unfair.

Shirei: but your mission is quite easy.

Shun: ok then. What is it?

Shirei: help agent Ikusawa with the project.

Shun: ...roger AEGIS!

AEGIS sign... (as usual)

Meanwhile, In Ruriko's house...

Ruriko: (hears someone knocking on the door) that must be him. It's already 8 pm.

Shun: sorry I'm late Ruri.

Ruriko: where have you been?

Shun: umm...

Ruriko: you went to a night club again haven't you?

Shun: of course not.

Ruriko: what happened then?

Shun: the train had some technical difficulties...

Ruriko: that makes sense. Let's get started then.

Few minutes later...

Shun: your alone again aren't you?

Ruriko: yes...so lonely...my parents are in the US right now. Attending another business meeting.

Shun: poor little sniveler...all alone with nobody near her...so-so sad.

Ruriko: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Shun: ...just forget about it and go to work.

Ruriko: and you're just going to sit there and let your mind fly around the house?

Shun: fine! I'll help to. But, what can I do?

Ruriko: (gives him a piece of paper) you can look for the meaning of these words in the dictionary.

Shun: Ruri, they're too many.

Ruriko: do you want to finish this project or not?

Shun: ok! ok!

Ruriko: good! Then go to work!

Shun: (looks at Ruriko) _girls are so darn bossy. Just like her. She's only turning 20 next week and she acts like someone in-charge of everything. Oh brother._

Ruriko: (looks at Shun) _boys are so lazy and irresponsible. Just like him. He's turning 20 this July and he still acts like a little child. How pathetic._

Shun's house...

Mrs. Ukiya: I'm worried sick about Shun. He hasn't eaten dinner yet and it's almost 9 pm.

Saemi: where is he anyway?

Mrs. Ukiya: I think he's next door. Please go and check if he's there.

Saemi: no problem.

Back at Ruri's...

Shun: I'm hungry...

Ruriko: then you should go home then.

Shun: no. I want to help you with the project.

Ruriko: I'm almost done.

Shun: Is that so? May I see it? (gets the project) not bad...I think it is good enough.

Ruriko: you really think so?

Shun: yep. It's nice and very organized. And the design is so enticing.

Ruriko: thanks.

Shun: ...Ruri, I'm sorry that I acted like a lazy and irresponsible jerk lately.

Ruriko: I'm sorry too for being so bossy.

The couple smiled and each other for a long time. Then they eventually stopped smiling...

Shun: umm...Ruri...

Ruriko: yes?

Shun: m-may I...k-kiss you?

Ruriko: ...sure thing.

When they were about to kiss, they suddenly heard someone knocking at the door. (so close to redemption...darn it!)

Ruriko: I'll get it.

Shun: no. Stay here. Just rest ok. I'll get it.

When he opened the door...

Shun: can I help you?

Saemi: hi big brother!

Shun: Saemi, what are you doing here?

Saemi: mom said to pick you up for dinner.

Shun: oh. Alright then. I'll go get my stuff.

Living room...

Ruriko: what was that all about?

Shun: I have to go now. It's already 9 pm.

Ruriko: ok.

Outside...

Saemi: let's go big brother, mom is waiting.

Shun: you go ahead. I'll stay here for awhile.

Saemi: suite yourself.

Shun: I can't believe she ruined our perfect evening together.

Ruriko: It's no big deal anyway.

Shun: I never got my kiss.

Ruriko: don't worry. I'll give you one. (kisses Shun on the cheek)

Shun: oh well...goodbye.

Ruriko: bye! Thanks again for everything!

Shun: you're welcome.

The day has finally came...it's Ruriko's birthday! Blow-out! Blow-out! Blow-out!

Outside Ruri's house…

Shun: Rurippe! Rurippe! Hurry up! We're going to be late!

Ruriko: just wait for a minute and stop calling me Rurippe!

One minute later…

Shun: what took you so long?

Ruriko: it's none of your business…

Shun: were you sniveling again?

Ruriko: (punches Shun) I'M NOT A SNIVELER!

Shun: ouch…

Ruriko: please Shun, just for a day; can you please stop calling me names…?

Shun: …alright.

Ruriko: I knew you would come into your senses!

Shun: oh, as my apology, I want you to have this. (Gives her a small gift)

Ruriko: what is it?

Shun: open it.

Ruriko: (opens the gift) wow! A bracelet! Cool! Did you make this?

Shun: yeah. I also asked my sister to help.

Ruriko: thanks!

Shun: do you like it?

Ruriko: I love it!

Shun: I almost forgot, (kisses Ruriko on the forehead) happy birthday.

Ruriko: (smiles) _whoa…he changed a lot..._uh-oh! Shun, what time is it?

Shun: its 7:13.

Ruriko: oh…

Shun and Ruriko: 7: 13!

Shun: darn it! We're going to be late! Let's run Ruri! (runs to school)

Ruriko: good idea! (runs with him)

Anyway, it was already lunch time. The birthday girl noticed the students that were looking at them were so curious about there movements. I wonder why?

Ruriko: what's going on...why is everybody looking at us?

Then a girl approached her...

Girl: Ruriko, I just want to ask a question.

Ruriko: yes?

Girl: are you still pure?

Ruriko: of course I am! What makes you say that?

Girl: oh. I thought you were already defiled.

Ruriko: WHAT?

Shun: defiled?

Ruriko: that's weird. Nobody asked me that question before.

Shun: let's just go to our classrooms and forget about it.

Ruriko: good idea.

Classroom…

While Shun was doing his essay, a suspicious guy came near his seat.

Guy: hey Ukiya, do you still have cocaine left?

Shun: cocaine? What are you talking about?

Guy: you don't have any?

Shun: nope. I'm not a drug dealer you know.

Guy: some students from the fourth year told me you were.

Shun: no I'm not…

Guy: I must've misheard them.

Shun: you sure did…._this is getting to be a bit stupid…_

Dismissal came…

Shun: what's wrong with this school? It's like everyone is against us.

Ruriko: I know. I think rumors-spreading has already been a habit for students.

Shun: maybe you're right.

When they were sitting on a park bench, a girl from the same school dropped a piece of paper. Ruriko picked the paper up. And she read it.

Ruriko: (reads the paper) what the…? Defiled by another man…?

Shun: huh? Let me see that…(reads the paper)… drug dealer….? I'm not a drug dealer.

Ruriko: who wrote this trash?

Shun: someone told me that seniors wrote it.

Ruriko: seniors huh?

Shun: yup!

Ruriko: why are they doing this to us? It's really useless.

Shun: I don't know. Perhaps jealousy struck them.

Ruriko: could be. It is possible.

Shun: but, what are we going to do when they spread more rumors?

Ruriko: I know! We'll just pretend that we broke-up!

Shun: broke-up?

Ruriko: you heard me. Broke-up!

Shun: It is stupid though but…I'm in! But only on one condition…

Ruriko: what is it?

Shun: can we eat first; I'm kind of hungry right now…

Ruriko: oh boy…

To be continued…

* * *

Author: weird huh? Negative reviews in mind, please post some. It will help me a lot... P.S. – I named the chapter after one of my favorite songs. Rumors by Lindsay Lohan. Cool huh? 


End file.
